


Eternal prison

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There is no hope and no future here. There is no liberating death here either. That would have been too easy. Instead, there is something much worse here.





	Eternal prison

All I could see was darkness. I was blindfolded and handcuffed with seastone cuffs. I expected this much. It was their duty. They wouldn't allow my cursed blood to exist in this world any longer. And I welcomed death, welcomed it with open arms.

But death never came.

When they took off my blindfold, I saw that we were in some sort of courtyard. Sengoku and his fellow Marines were marching in front of me and behind me in a straight line

"Where are we going?" I dared to ask

"I convinced Sengoku that execution was too easy of a punishment for someone like you, demon spawn." Akainu was one that answered "So, we have planned something much worse for you. You will live the rest of your life in agony and pay for your father's crimes in a proper way."

All of us climbed up onto the ship, and I could hear the sound of anchor being lifted. Whatever our destination was, it wasn't gonna be pretty. Not for me, in any case.

-x-

"Welcome to your personal hell, Gol D. Ace." Sengoku announced

In front of me was a huge castle, with at least five tall towers. If the situation were any different, I'd be flattered. A whole castle dedicated to me.

As it was, it was indeed dedicated to me. 

Dedicated to my suffering and my suffering alone.

"A castle fit for a King, isn't it?" Sengoku said, as if he could read my mind "And when we leave, you'll have it all to yourself and your guards. Like a true King."

We stepped further into the castle, and eventually reached my cell. I was pushed in and the door closed behind me. A couple of the guards were posted in front of my cell. Everyone else was going to leave. To leave me in this castle to rot.

"This castle is actually a laboratory." Akainu spoke his parting words "The scientists that own it will be back soon enough. We gave them full authority to do whatever they wanted with you. Have fun. And don't bother counting on those 'brothers' of yours. They would never come. They don't know where to find you. We made sure of that."

Good. They won't go into danger for someone who didn't deserve it, at least.

Their laughter rang in my ears as they departed.

-x-

Edward "Whitebeard Newgate was worried. His youngest son had disappeared a few days ago, but there were no news of his whereabouts. Of course, he would upturn the world to find him, but in this case, he didn't even know where to start looking.

The rest of his sons were in similar state of despair.

"It has been weeks. Who knows what horrible things they're doing to him right now?"

"Ace will be fine. He's strong. He'll endure."

"But at what cost? He could be completely broken once we find him....."


End file.
